Tsudere couple
by AngieCarol
Summary: YURA x ITAKU! Yura was coming back to Ukiyoe town and having problem with youkai when a black spiky hair boy helped her. Will they fell for each other or become the worst enemy of each other? T for violence and bloods. Chap.2 Update
1. Prologue: First impression

**Disclaimer: Nurarihyon no Mago © Shiibashi Hiroshi**

**Warning: possible mistype, misspelling, grammar error, maybe some OOC-ness in the future chapter**

**Summary: **Yura was coming back to Ukiyoe town and having problem with youkai when a black spiky hair boy came to help her. Will they fell in love with each other or become the worst enemy for each other?

**A/N: Yeah, I know. The idea of pairing Yura with Itaku is strange! But this idea was stuck in my head until I decided to write it. I just feel that Yura and Itaku are a bit like tsundere so that maybe it will be funny if they become an item^^ Now, please enjoy the story...**

* * *

><p>Yura was running like crazy through the dark path. When I said 'dark', I meant it literally, the path was dark and there was only a faint light that shone the path. Some blood starving youkai chased her from behind; they were running wildly to her.<p>

_Crap, crap, crap! Why the hell did I chose this path?_ she thought. She had just came back home to Ukiyoe Town from Kyoto by train to visit her friends and suddenly encountered some youkai on her way to Kana's house. Since she didn't want to take away her shikigami in front of people, she chose to drive them away to a more solitude place to fight them. But, bad luck for her, she encountered more hazardous youkai when she took the path and ended up being chased by them.

She was running and kept on running until she met with a dead end. She gasped.

_CRAP! Wrong choice again!_ She really had bad luck at choices and chances. She could hear the breath and noise of the youkai behind her. She quickly turned just for met up with bunch of blood starving hazardous youkai waiting to consume her.

_Come on, Keikain Yura! You're an onmyouji, fight them!_ she supported herself. She inhaled and exhaled several times to calm herself down. When she already relaxed a bit, she fastly took her shikigami out from her purse and summoned it.

"Eat them, Tanrou!" Her shikigami 'Tanrou' came out from the shikigami paper and jumped on the bunch of youkai, ripped them to shreds with it teeth. But somehow, more youkai were coming out from the dark shadow and biting Tanrou from every direction, forcing the shikigami to dismiss. Yura gritted her teeth.

"Defeat them, Bukyoku!" she let out one more shikigami, the samurai 'Bukyoku'. Bukyoku used it's naginata to drove away and cut through the youkai. But then many hands came out from the shadow, pulling Bukyoku to the ground. The shikigami started swallowed by the darkness, and then it returned to a shikigami paper. The blood starving youkai ripped the paper to shreds.

They turned to Yura then stepped or crouched closer to her fastly. They were already right in front of her in instant, reaching out their hands to grab her.

_They are going to get me!_ She thought in despair. But when she was already giving up, something cut off some of the youkai in instant. A boy landed in front of her, with a sickle on each hand. The other youkai slowly moved back.

"Eh?" Yura stared at the boy; it looked like he was around her age. His hair was black coloured and rather spiky and he wore a white kimono with strange patterns. The boy looked at her just for a second before he turned and rushed forward to the group of youkai.

* * *

><p>Everything felt like just happened for seconds for Yura. It was happening so fast that Yura couldn't even believe the sight in front of her. That boy, used his sickles with strange techniques, defeated all the blood starving youkai by himself.<p>

_He's not human…_ Yura saw it, just a glimpse for a second; his sickles were over powering with 'fear' around it. Does that means that he's a youkai too? _Is he one of Nura's comrades?_

While she was still thinking about it, the boy turned to her. Yura could saw his face with the help of the moonlight. His dark-brown-gray-like eyes glared at her, making her twitched her eyebrows a little.

"You're… Rikuo's friend? The onmyouji girl?" he asked more to himself. Yura nodded carefully, she still couldn't trust him yet. The boy observed her a bit and sighed.

"Are you really is an onmyouji? I can't believe you're _this_ weak," he said coldly, making Yura's cheeks blushed.

"W-What did you meant by that, you―" Her words were interrupted by a noisy howl. A huge wolf-like youkai appeared from the shadow. It looked hungry, starving for fresh meat. The boy clucked.

"Tsk, they still have the big one with them, huh?" He huffed. "Get back," said the boy to Yura. He prepared his sickles in battle stance. But when he was about to attack, the wolf-like youkai somehow already stood in front of him. He gasped.

_It fast!_ The youkai took up its paw and swung it at the boy. The boy quickly guard himself, but the youkai's claws still managed to wound him. His clothes tattered; he coughed out blood from his mouth. Yura stunned in her place.

_What should I do? _thought Yura. Yura closed her eyes, trying to calm down a bit. After calmed down herself, she opened her eyes and stepped in front of the boy. She was ready with her human-shikigami fusion 'Rentei' on her hand. She decided to fight instead of doing nothing.

"Oi, what are you doing?" The boy asked her. Yura glared at him with one of her brown colored eyes.

"This is my battle! I'll prove it that I'm not weak!" She turned back to the youkai and pointed her shikigami at it. "Yomi-Okuri Yura MAX!" A huge blast of wave hit the youkai, knocked it down to the ground. But it's not strong enough to kill the youkai, the youkai howled. It stood up with it's four legs again and with amazing speed rushed towards Yura.

_SHIT!_ Yura cursed in her mind. The youkai's claws were swinging down and so close to Yura when…

"Move, idiot!" Somehow, the boy was already standing in front of her. He took the damages from the sharp claws in the place of Yura. He coughed out more bloods from his mouth and fell to his knee. Yura gasped.

"Y-You! A-are you alright?" she asked the boy. She crouched near him and examining his wounds. _Darn! Those wounds are deep!_ Yura could saw it from the amount of bloods that kept on pouring out from the wounds and stained his kimono. The boy coughed again, bloods running out from his mouth. He spitted and wiped his lips.

"I'm fine," he said when he stood up again to face the youkai. "You just stand back. I'll defeat it." His sickles glimmering in the moonlight. He stood in his battle stance and concentrated his 'fear' to his sickles.

"Hatsu's transfer, Hyoui!" The youkai growled and rushed towards the boy, with its mouth wide open, showing off its sharp teeth. Those teeth were so close to the boy, before they could even touch him, the youkai already sliced in two by the boy's 'fear'. The youkai quickly vanished to dust. The boy huffed in relieve.

_No way! He really beat it in his condition! _Yura stared at the boy. _Who is this guy?_ While Yura were busy glaring at him, the boy suddenly fell. Yura gasped and quickly ran closer to him.

The boy's wounds were bleeding and didn't stop, which caused him losing too much blood. He was unconscious and his face was a little pale. Judging from his face and the amount of bloods he already lost, he might be couldn't last for long.

_He is a youkai, and I am supposed to excorcise him, but…_ Yura stuck in dilemma, should she help him or not? He might be a youkai, but he had saved her from the hazardous youkai and even wounded because protecting her. He even put his life on the line like this! Yura clenched her fists.

_AGH! The hell with me being an onmyouji!_ She took one of the boy's arms and carried it on her shoulder along with his body, walking away slowly from the dark place.

* * *

><p>When Itaku woke up, the first thing he saw was the wooden ceilings. And the first thing he knew was that his body succumbed in absolute pain. He moaned because of the pain when he sat up. He looked around and realized that he was inside an old japanese-style room. <em>Isn't this… Rikuo's house?<em> Why the hell did he ended up here?

"Ah, you awake, Itaku?" asked a warm and kindly voice. Itaku turned his head to the source of the voice and found Rikuo in his day form stood at the door. Rikuo smiled while Itaku only _tsk_ed at him.

"Why am I here?" he asked to Rikuo.

"You don't remember?" he asked back with a tone of disbelief. "Well, I didn't get the full story, but Yura was the one who taking you here. She didn't say much back then, she only said that you need quick treatment or you'll die." Rikuo smirked when he was thinking back at the moment Yura suddenly came to his house. Her face looked so worried, despite the fact that she knew Itaku is a youkai.

"Yura…? Oh, the onmyou girl." Yeah… Itaku remembered now. He did save that girl when he was helping Rikuo's attendants patrolling around the town. Well, he couldn't help it; the girl looked like in the death line back then. Besides, she is one of Rikuo's friends, after all.

"But I can't believe you became that badly wounded. Was the enemy really that powerful?" asked Rikuo again with a concerned tone. Itaku shrugged.

"…No. I was a bit careless." That and the onmyouji girl careless act. The girl might be the one who wounded this bad if Itaku didn't took her place back then. Thank god Youkai are more resistant to injury and healed faster. _Is that girl stupid or something?_ She was pretty much weak, as far as Itaku saw her power.

"Really?" Rikuo didn't looked really believe it. "Well, I advice you better rest longer. But you can go to the main room, if you want. The others are having a feast today, just like always." Itaku sighed. _The youkai at the main house sure love to party, whatever the reason is._

"Well, let's go then." Itaku stood up from his bed, ignoring the pains inside his body. He took upper clothes, a white kimono and a fabric belt with Toono sign, wore it quickly and followed Rikuo to the main room.

* * *

><p>Yura sighed. She was sitting inside the main house of Nura Clan, in the main room. She was sitting a little near the corner, a bit far from the others, who were having a (barbaric) feast party. She felt unconvinient, surrounding by youkai everywhere. Worst, Rikuo wasn't there because he went to check up the black spiky hair boy. <em>Aaaagh! Why the hell did I helped him back then? <em>thought Yura inside her head. Well, obviously because it was _her_ that made him wounded seriously bad. That boy protected her, yes, that's why! Yura will always pay back person she indebted to, no matter who or what, she wasn't like her brother who love to lie and will never be like him. _This is just like Nura-kun, Yura! He saved you so you helped him! As simple as that!_

While Yura was busy with her thoughts in mind, Rikuo came to the main room, followed by Itaku behind. Some of the youkai realized him and gave him a polite nod or bow while the others kept their joyful acts. Some of the youkai that sat near the door grinned at them (Rikuo and Itaku) when they entered.

"Yo, Rikuo! Itaku!" greeted a female youkai with short light-brown colored hair and wore a red haori above green kimono. Rikuo smiled at her.

"Hey, Awashima! Ah, and the others too!" he greeted back warmly while the boy, or Itaku, only nodded at them. Then Rikuo looked around and realized Yura's presence. "Oh, Keikain-san!" He walked closer to Yura, who immidiately stood up when being called.

"A-ah… Nura-kun," she greeted nerviously. Her eyes stared at Itaku, who remained stood behind Rikuo. Rikuo moved himself a bit and pulled Itaku to face Yura near him.

"This is Itaku the Kamaitachi," introduced Rikuo. "This is Keikain Yura, the descendant of Onmyouji Keikain." Yura nodded a bit, only faintly, while Itaku just used his pokerface. Yura gritted her teeth, _what kind of attitude was that?_ But whatever, he was still her savior and she needed to be at least a little polite, besides, this wasn't her house. She didn't want to make any ruckus here.

"Um… T-thanks for saving me back then," Yura said politely to Itaku. Itaku shrugged.

"No big deal," he said flatly. "Besides, you seemed helpless. You looked pretty much on the death line; I never thought you're _that_ weak." Yura flushed.

"W-what did you meant by that?" Yura yelled at him and took out her charms from her purse, ready to summon any shikigami, but fortunately, Rikuo quickly stopped her.

"Whoa, whoa! Please calm down, Keikain-san!" Rikuo turned to Itaku. "Itaku! Watch your attitude!" Itaku just gave him a careless shrug while Yura's face was burning red, with embarrassment and anger. Rikuo patted her on shoulder to calm her down.

"Keikain-san, where are you going to live now? You don't have house, right?" Rikuo asked Yura after she managed to get rid of her anger, a _bit_.

"Eh? Well, I don't know… Maybe Ienaga-san's house, if she will let me," answered Yura uncertainly. Well, Kana might allow her to stay, but she couldn't be there forever. But the case is, she didn't have anywhere else to stay.

"Then you should stay here! I can ask Okaa-san to prepare a room for you," offered Rikuo suddenly. Yura gasped, Itaku raised one eyebrow.

"Eh? B-but…"

"Oh… Did you mind about it? Well, you probably don't want to stay in a house full of youkai, huh?" said Rikuo bitterly, making Yura felt guilty. Rikuo was just too kind…

"N-no… W-well… I'll stay here, then… I-if you allow me to," she said to Rikuo, even if she didn't really convinced being one house with just SO many youkai, but she didn't want to disappoint this kind and warm boy. Besides, where else she could stay? For a long time, I mean.

"No problem. Kejorou, please tell Okaa-san to prepare a room for Keikain-san," he said to Kejorou, who quickly nodded and went out to do her master order. "Do you have anything else you need?" he asked Yura.

"Maybe some clothes for change… because, well…" She flushed again. She left her bag somewhere when being chased by youkai. Not that there are anything there but some spare clothes and cash. But now that the bag is gone… well, she doesn't have any clothes.

Rikuo nodded understanding. "You can ask Tsurara or Okaa-san later. They will probably give you the things you need."

"By the way, what did you meant about Itaku saved you?" he suddenly asked. Yura frowned.

"Well, I was about… having problem with some youkai when he came and helped me out." Long-story-short, it was kind of like that. Having problem maybe not the best word to describe _nearly death_. Rikuo stared at Itaku with unbelief.

"Really? Maybe they sensed your spirit aura and attracted with it or something like that?" asked Rikuo to Yura. Yura shrugged. She really didn't know. The time she went out from station, some youkai immediately went after her. But when she took the dark path, more youkai appeared like they were already waiting for her. Maybe someone was aiming at her? Yura shook her head. No… who might be after her, anyway?

"Hm… Then, I'll have you a bodyguard as long as you're here," Rikuo looked around, then locked his eyes on Itaku, who felt a bad feeling. "Itaku, I want you to be her bodyguard." Yura shrieked while Itaku death-glared at Rikuo.

"Oi, Rikuo. Why for the hell's sake that you assign me for _her_ bodyguard?" Itaku pulled Rikuo's kimono collar. Yura, who felt being insulted, sniffed. "I'm not even exchange sakazuki with you!" Rikuo rolled his eyes.

"_Come on_, Itaku. You already do a matoi with me, so I considered you as a part of my hyakki yakou and this is also a request as a _friend_," said Rikuo. "Besides, if you don't want to…" He leaned closer to Itaku and whispered something to him. Whatever it was, it succesfully making Itaku's face pale.

"You… WHO told you that?" he hissed at Rikuo.

"Awashima. She even gave me some pics of it." Itaku turned his head and death-glared at the female youkai, or Awashima, who reflexively looked away. Itaku sighed.

"Fine, I'll do it," he turned to Rikuo. "But only until we go back to Toono." Rikuo grinned.

"Unfortunately, we are kind of shorthanded here, Itaku. So, you won't go home until I say so." Itaku jaw-dropped. Reira chuckled.

"And… we from Toono already agreed with that when you're not around. We will stay here until _Rikuo_ say otherwise." Awashima, Dohiko, Amezou, and the others from Toono grinned slyly at him. Rikuo clapped his hands.

"Okay! So it settled! Now please enjoy the party, everyone!" Rikuo yelled and went out from the main room, probably to his favorite spot on the sakura tree. He was leaving Itaku and Yura alone, staring at each other. Itaku huffed.

"You better stay out from danger, weak girl." Yura gave him a deadly glance.

"I know what I have to do and I'm _not _weak!"

Looks like her choice to go back to Ukiyoe Town was a wrong choice too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was that? Well, no romance yet because it's still like their first meeting. Wait for the future chapters! :3 **

** I'm open for romance ideas about those two (Yura x Itaku) so please feel free to post your ideas in review! **

**I like tsuderes~ X3  
><strong>


	2. Oyasuminasai, onmyou girl

**Warnings: OOC, failed battle scenes, grammar errors, typos (maybe?), etc.**

**Disclaimer: I NEVER own NuraMago (even if I wanted to)**

**A.C.: Hey, there! I finally back with this 'tsundere' couple! XD I never imagined there will be anyone who read or review this, but I really grateful for those who did! This couple just popped out in my mind, when I thinking that 'Can't Yura be pair with anyone other than Rikuo?' in my mind.**

**Well, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When Itaku woke up, the sun already pretty high, it was already around 11 p.m. He looked around and found himself surrounded by bunch of fainted youkai inside the main room of the Nura Clan's Main House. Most of them looked really messed up. Itaku himself felt that his head ache a bit. He rubbed his forehead while trying to remember what just happened.<p>

Oh yeah. Last night, all the youkai were having a merry feast inside the main room. Itaku didn't know what the reason of the feast was, but everyone seems to enjoying it. As bottles of sake began to spread, they were all drunk and the party somehow ended. Itaku couldn't remember how the party ends, maybe he drunk too at that time. He grunted. He stood up and went out from the room that filled with fainted drunk youkai, even those from Toono.

He walked to the Sakura tree that he already taken a liking at and jumped to the tree branch where Rikuo usually sits on. He understand why Rikuo likes it, quite a view you can see from there and its comfortable too. When he was enjoying the view and the air breeze that flowing there, he heard a certain voice of someone from below.

"Hey, Itaku! Come here a second!" Rikuo shouted. He was standing near the sakura tree, looking up at Itaku on the tree. Itaku rolled his eyes and jumped down, landed at the ground in front of Rikuo.

"What do you want?" asked Itaku as he glanced at Rikuo.

"I just want to ask some favor," said Rikuo. "Keikain-san is actually in training at the old school building and I want to know if you can help her out for the training." Itaku automatically frowned.

"Why do I have to?" Itaku said coldly. "And how come you ordering me around?" Rikuo rolled his eyes. _Itaku is easy yet hard to handle_.

"Please, Itaku… You're her bodyguard after all," Rikuo said. "Besides, you're staying here now. So do as the householder told you."

"But you are the one who make me have to stay here!" Itaku complained. "And she is _your_ friend, anyway. Why don't _you_ train with her?"

"Well, I already have plans for today. Me and Tsurara have a club activity with our friends," said Rikuo. "Keikain-san refused to come for her training, so…" He shrugged.

"But why I'm the one you asking for it?" Itaku insisted.

"Keikain-san hasn't really familiar with anyone here yet except me and Tsurara. And since you will be her bodyguard as long as she here, I think it's better for you to know her better," explained Rikuo. Just then, a familiar girl's voice calling him.

"WAKAAA! Are you going or not? The others already calling on the phone!" shouted Tsurara, who was standing at the main gate with a cellphone on her hand. Rikuo turned at her.

"Yeah, wait a sec!" He turned again to Itaku. "Anyway, I leave her to you, okay? Bye!" After said that, he quickly ran to Tsurara and both of them walked out from the house. He didn't even give time for Itaku to refuse that could be assumed that he insist that Itaku _must_ help her out. Itaku ruffled his black spiky hair and huffed.

_Oh well, I'll just watch her training,_ he thought as he walked away, went to the direction of the old school building.

* * *

><p>Yura wiped off a bead of sweat from her forehead as she took a break from her training. She woke up pretty early in the morning and already took a bath. She changed her old clothes with Tsurara's school clothes, since their size were same. She met Rikuo when she was wandering around the house so she asked him if he could give her a place for training. And here she was now, training at the old school building, sparring on some dummies with charms on them.<p>

Rikuo said that it was fine if she want to spar with one of the youkai in the main house for her training. She could just ask them, but she refused. She didn't really familiar with the youkai there, it's just felt weird if an onmyouji ask a youkai to do some spar. She sighed.

"Ne~ Yura-chan. You're a hard-working type, huh~?" Yura glanced at Hidemoto the 13th heir, who stood beside her like it was normal. (What's normal from a dead human wandering in the world just because he is a shikigami?)

"Hidemoto…" she frowned at him, felt annoyed a bit. He loves to come every time she was training and gave some useless and pretty annoying comments.

"Ie~Ie~ don't get annoyed, Yura-chan… It's good to do some training," said Hidemoto, smiling. Yura huffed.

"Well, I'm still not strong enough…" she mumbled."If I still like this, I'll just be a roadblock for other people." Like the last time with _that_ _boy_, she ended up being protected instead of protecting. Even that boy could defeat it in his current condition back then… How pathetic was she?

"I thought you were training, but lazing off instead?" said a cold familiar voice. Yura looked up, staring at the (handsome) spiky black hair boy who somehow already stood in front of her, crossing his arms. She pouted. _Why he come here right when I was thinking about him?_

"What in the earth are you doing here? And who tell you that I _am_ training _here_?" she asked annoyingly. Itaku shrugged, not willing to answer. Yura pouted. _Must be Nura-kun…_

"Well, weak girl like you really do need some training," said Itaku, making Yura flushed.

"I'm NOT weak! Curse you!" she yelled at the boy angrily. The boy grinned.

"Really? Then can you beat _me_?" he asked menacingly. Yura twitched a bit.

"A-alright! I'll show that I can beat you!" She took her charms, and standing in a battle stance. Itaku smirked. He took his sickled and positioned himself in a battle stance.

"Let's see you try."

* * *

><p>Yura summoned 'Rentei' and doing a shikigami-human fusion. She also summoned 'Tanrou' and 'Bukyoku', the shikigami that Yura frequently used these days and easy to control.<p>

"Get him, Bukyoku!" ordered Yura. The huge samurai responded to its master and rushed toward Itaku, who was ready with his sickles. When Bukyoku swung its giant naginata, Itaku had to jumped away to avoid it.

"You used your shikigami while you just standing around?" commented Itaku. "What a pathetic way of battling." He jumped some steps backwards to avoid another attack rom Bukyoku.

"Who said I just standing around?" Itaku looked up, facing a white giant wolf with Yura on its back. She smiled. "Got you!" She blasted a huge wave from her cannon right at Itaku. The weasel youkai quickly dodged it by jumping away, but not fast enough to completely avoid it. The pressure still threw him flying about 2 or 3 meters away, but he managed to land safely on his two legs.

"A bait to drive away enemy attention, huh? Nice try." Itaku smirked. "But not good enough to defeat me."

"Wind Cutter!" Itaku swung his sickles in unbelievable high speed, making wind cutters in the air from the pressures. The wind cutter cut through Yura's shikigami, forced them to back into the shape of shikigami papers. Itaku stood in front of Yura with such arrogant. "What now?"

Yura _tch-_ed. She took many charms from her purse and spread it around her.

"Shikigami Hagun!" The shikigami papers turned to skulls, they linked with each other by some kind like blue fire lines. Yura pointed her cannon at Itaku. "Destroy the darkness; purify the root of evil, youkai!" The cannon at Yura's hand turned into the black skull one.

"Hagun Invocation!" She shot a blast of light wave from the cannon with such incedible speed. The wave hit Itaku before he could dodge it and sent him flying about some meters away.

"Did it… hit him?" Yura mumbled between her panting. Using Hagun still affecting much of her stamina, but cast that aside, she had to make sure if that her attack beat that boy or not. But the fogs cause by her own wave was blocking her sight. She was about to move closer when she felt the cold of metal at her neck.

"Checkmate," said Itaku, while his hand kept the position of his sickle at Yura's neck. "Lesson 1; don't get distracted in the middle of a fight." Yura gritted her teeth. How come the boy moved behind her so fast?

"Alright, training's over." He removed his sickle and put it back to its place on his back. Yura quickly moved away when he did it. "We'll train again tomorrow. It's already evening." Yura looked at the sky; it already turned to orange-red color. _Time passes fast._ She sighed. _Wait…_ Something's feel not right…

"_We_?" asked Yura, not sure with her hearing.

"I just thought that you might need an instructor for your training. Better than only practice with those dummies," said Itaku calmly, like it's just not kind of big deal. For him? Maybe. For Yura? NO.

"Why YOU of all people? I don't want to!" protested Yura. Gosh, she better train with some unknown youkai than with _HIM_! His attitude is annoying!

"If that's the case, you can train with your dummies and stay weak," Itaku replied carelessly while shrugged his shoulder at her. Yura stompped her feet and humphed at him.

"Now that it's settled, let's back―" Suddenly, a gigantic figure appeared from beneath the trees, its huge shadow reflected by the sunset light. The figure eminating an enormous amount of fear overwhelmed Itaku and Yura who were stunned at their place.

_A…youkai?_ The figure looked around then focused its eyes at Yura. _It's targeting me?_ The figure raised something that looked like its hand and swung it to her. Yura reflexively took her charms and blocked the attack. It did block the attack, but then tendrils grew from the thing that looked like hand and attacking her from every direction with shapes of spears. It moved so quick that Yura didn't even have time to respond but Itaku acted fast.

He quickly took his sickle and threw it, cutting all the tendrils before it reach her. He jumped to take back his sickle and landed in front of Yura with sickles on his hands, ready with his battle stance. The figure howled loudly, making an awful noise.

"Another youkai attacking you? What are you, a youkai magnetic?" asked Itaku. Yura flinched.

"Well, how am I supposed to know? Why don't you ask it yourself?" she shouted at him angrily. The figure stopped howling and stared at the two of them. It opened something like a mouth and shooting things like arrows from inside. Yura and Itaku splited ways (Yura to left, Itaku to right) to avoid it. But the youkai ignored Itaku and focused attacking at Yura, shooting its arrows at her.

Yura quickly took out her charms and made a kekkai to block the arrows. But some missed and damaged her right leg, making cut wounds on it.

"Ukh!" She flinched, making her kekkai dispersed and left her defenseless for the arrows. _Shit―!_ She'd be dead that time if Itaku didn't push her from the arrows way and rolled over, hiding behind a cracked wall.

"Be careful, idiot!" scolded Itaku.

"S-sorry…" Yura apologized half-heartily. Itaku sighed as he looked at the youkai, which currently rampaging because lost sight of its prey. He must defeat this youkai, but on the other side, he has to protect the onmyouji girl, or less she'll do reckless things. He clenched his sickles.

_If I am to defeat it… I better move fast._ As he thought so, he quickly rushed out from the hiding place, ignoring Yura's calls. He concentrated his 'fear' at his sickles.

_Youkai ninpou, Rera Makiri!_ He swung his sickles, releasing the fear in it. It hit the youkai directly, but the youkai only get cuts wound on its body. Itaku _tch-_ed.

"So it wasn't enough to kill it huh…" he mumbled to himself. The youkai turned its attention at Itaku and rushed towards him, with an opened mouth. _Damnit!_

"Hagun Invocation…" Yura whispered, as she focused her skull cannon at the youkai. _SHOOT!_ A blast of powerful shot from the cannon, it directly hit the youkai, who didn't even be able to respond. Soon as it hit it, the youkai explode and vanished. Itaku stunned, watched it with amaze. He turned to Yura who was panting. She smiled.

"I have…done it…" she mumbled as the Hagun dispersed and she fell to sitting position. Itaku quickly put back his sickles and ran to her. Yura looked up at him and smiled. "I'm fine." Itaku stared at her and made a faint smile. _Moron…_ he thought as he ruffled her hair while mumbling a little, saying 'Good work' faintly, making her blushed a bit.

"Can you walk?" he asked. Yura tried to stand but her right leg, which was wounded, screaming in pain. She gritted her teeth.

"I guess not…" she smirked.

* * *

><p>Itaku jumped over from a house's roof to another house, with Yura riding on his back. Since she can't use her leg temporarily, Itaku has offered to let her ride. He said it was faster that way, but Yura couldn't help feeling embarrassed.<p>

"I can just use my shikigami, really. You don't have to carry me," she said.

"No worries. If Rikuo see you hurt, he'll go tattling on me later," said Itaku. Yura sighed. _There's no point arguing this…_ "Besides, you just use a pretty powerful technique. I guess you don't really have that much of strength left." _Well, that's true…_ So, he let her ride while knowing about that? That means… he at least worry, even just a little, about her right? Yura couldn't help but smiled at the thought.

While she was like that, Itaku was currently working with his mind. He was thinking about that youkai. It wasn't…from around the Ukiyoe town. He knew because he has patrolled several times before. _It was like…it's here for a purpose. _It seemed to targeting the onmyouji girl. _Does she know anything about it?_

"Hey, about that youkai―" He stopped when he felt the grip aroud his neck loosened and something leaned at his neck. His ears heard a soft and stable breathing. "She fell asleep…?" Well…she must be tired after all. Itaku sighed and smiled a bit.

"Oyasuminasai…onmyouji girl."

* * *

><p><strong><span>OMAKE<span>**

Itaku laid down the sleeping girl on her _futon _in her own room. She slept peacefully like a baby, with an angelic face. Itaku sighed as he wrapped her wound with a bandage. _How carefree..._ He thought when he covered her with a white blanket. Finished everything, he walked outside the room, carefully not to make any noise. He stopped for a moment at the door, smiled faintly while looking at the certain onmyouji before went out and closed the door. Just when he thought it was finally peace, Awashima and Amezou jumped at him from backside.

"I~ta~ku~ Where have you been...?" Amezou asked with a sly face and (idiotic) smile on his face. Itaku glanced at him.

"I'm just helping with her training. Don't be annoying, Amezou," said Itaku, clearly annoyed by him.

"Heh... There must be something right~ If not why are you smiling?" asked Awashima, with a smile on her face. _Shit. They saw me?_

"How long were you two watching?" asked Itaku, but being completely ignored by the two youkai who kept pestering him about 'what happened while you were away with the girl' thing. A tick appeared on his head. He made an evil smile.

"Oh... So you want to know what happened...huh?" he said with a dangerous tone. Awashima and Amezou stopped. _Uh-oh..._ Itaku took his sickles on his hands. "This is what happened..." Murderous intent can be felt from him. Awashima and Amezou screamed in fear silently inside their mind.

~~**XXX**~~

In the morning, two unconcious bodies of two certain youkai found hanging by the tree twigs at the sakura tree.

* * *

><p><strong>A.C.: So... how was it? :D I hope it's good. I have another version of this and actually confused to use which. But I finally decided to use this version. The other version is sooo much different with this, but with the same opening. If you want me to post it or read it, PM me. <strong>

**Anyway, I like this couple (somehow...) X9 **

**Please review! **


End file.
